I Have No Clue
by sasusaku r0ckz
Summary: Something that popped into my head. Sasuke and Sakura. Of course. Really good. Read and Review please ;
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm pretty bored right now so I'm going to write a little something to entertain all of you people who are bored just like me! **** I have no clue what it's going to be about… I'll let my mind flow ;) Here I go!**

_Help Wanted. Are you a fast typer? Do you have a wild imagination? Well this is the perfect job for you! We need a smart, nice and creative person to type prices and brand names for a new kid store. Ages anywhere from 14 and up. Thank you!_

Sakura stared at the flyer in her hand. 'Hmmm I guess extra cash wouldn't hurt right now…' Said girl thought to herself dialing the number. Right before she pressed send, she felt someone's arms wrapped around her waist. "Not now" She mumbled knowing who this 'person' was. "Who are you calling?" He asked burying his face in her neck taking in the faint cent of her perfume in.

"I got a flyer. See?" She showed him the bright green flyer. "You want a job? Sakura, we barely get to see each other as is. You want to add something else to your already complex schedule?" The raven haired guy asked letting go of her balling the flyer up into a crunched up neon green… Thing.

"Sasuke. I know that we don't see each other as often as you would like us to; but I need some extra cash for my books and well, I want some new stuff and-""its fine. Go ahead. I'll see you tonight. "Sasuke interrupted her completely ruining his mood. "Sasuke, I don't want you to think I'm trying to avoid you or something. I just really need the money." Sakura grabbed her boyfriend's shoulder looking at him biting her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me this? I could have helped you Sakura." He replied looking back at her. "I don't want you to help me. I want to do this by myself. Besides, that would make me seem like a gold digger." Said girl replied. "Whatever you say Sakura. I'll see you later." Sasuke mumbled walking into his last class for the day. Sakura sighed and headed the other way slowly.

"Did you get your little job?" He asks chewing on his tomato slices carefully eyeing the pinkette in front of him. She stares at him holding a cherry on her fingertips. "Nope. I didn't call"-Silence- "Why? Don't tell me it was to make me happy because I don't want you to be pissed at me." Grabs another tomato slice. "I don't know what you want me to say then"

"Sakura, really? Call the guy and ask him if the job is still available. I was just messing with you…"

"Well it's too late anyways. Someone called by now." She gets up from the stairs and goes into his kitchen. He follows her. "How about I find a job for you to make it up? He asks following her. "It's okay. Don't worry about it" She replies sitting on the counter.

"No Sakura. You didn't get what I meant. I meant how about you work for me. Not in a dirty or slave type way." He whispered putting his hands on either side of her. "Huh? Sorry I was hypnotized when you're muscles flexed in front of me" She replied now looking at his arms. "I don't repeat myself Sakura" He replied rolling his eyes at the comment she had made. "I can't help it if your muscles attract me Sasuke" Sakura replied wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him in for a kiss. "I just offered you a job. Since you said you won't take money for free, I'll find ways to get you to accept the money." His dark eyes followed her eyes as she looked down at his arms again.

Said guy removed his arms from her sight sighing in irritation. "I heard what you said… But then I got distracted." She admitted blushing lightly. "But what do you mean work for you?" she raised her eyebrow folding her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know. I'll think of something… Do you mind moving your arms? You're blocking my view." Sakura stared at him for a couple of seconds before punching his shoulder playfully. "I can't compliment on your muscles but you can stare at my boobs? How unfair!" She brought her knees up to her chest and smiled as Sasuke glared at her.

"It's completely different. Your tits are right in front of my face. It's tempting. "He replied looking around his rarely used kitchen. "How about… um… you move in… You don't have to if you don't want to… but the house is dull with just one person in it. And knowing you, I'm pretty sure you'll find ways to make it feel like a home again" He stared at her as she licked her lips processing what he had said. "Did you just stutter in a way Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura stared at him raising an eyebrow. "Hn… That's not the point. What do you say?" He held his breath for a moment. He really wanted some company. Being alone in a 4 bedroom house is pretty strange for an 18 year old teen. And well… He wanted to spend more time with Sakura. They didn't see each other much throughout the day.

"Yes." She interrupted his thoughts bringing his attention back to her. "Hn?" He looked at her trying to keep his unexpressionless *is that a word?* face. "Yeah. I'll move in. But only if you tell me you love me" She smiled bringing her knees down and grabbing him by his back pushing herself off the counter to stand in front of him. The only time he had said he loved her was when Sakura had been the only one to understand (the only one who knew actually) why he was extra cranky that day… (If you don't know what I mean, His parents death). That day she hadn't messed with him but was there when he needed her. ;]

"You already know I do though" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I want to hear you say it" She replied standing on her tippy toes to _kind of_ reach his lips. *Notice my use of italics;D* -Silence once again- "Please?" She whispered her eyes locked on his. He let go of her waist in defeat and cleared his throat. "I love you Sakura" He finally said moving her bangs from what she thought was a big forehead. To him, everything was perfect. Even her little tantrums.

"I love you too" She replied grabbing his face in between her soft hands. Then there was a knock. Sasuke gritted his teeth wanting to kill the person standing behind front door. "I'll get it" Sakura mumbled letting go of him.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" Sakura as always, was never rude unlike a certain dark haired boy ready to punch the shit out of his best friend. "Hey Sakura; Is Sasuke here? Some new sensei dude wants to see all the ANBU guys to go meet him in like 30 minutes." Naruto replied removing his attention from Sakura when Sasuke showed up.

"Who?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. He didn't want to give us his name. The guy is weird. He has a scar coming from his ear, across his nose ending on his other cheek. "Bullshit." "What the hell?" "I don't know. Felt like saying bullshit." Naruto stared at Sakura's boyfriend for a few seconds. "Okay… well I should go then. I'll start packing while you're at your meeting. "Sakura tried changing the random conversation. "Packing? What are you packing for?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke to see if he wanted him to know they were moving in together. "He'll find out one way or another. Might as well" Sasuke replied his eyes focused on Sakura.

"Find out what? I wanna know!" Naruto's overexcited self starting jumping up and down like a 3 year old child. "I'm moving in with Sasuke. It's not that big of a deal Naruto." Sakura mumbled glaring at Naruto telling him to stop. "I'll stop by at your soon to not be your place and help you move the tuff." Sasuke said grabbing his jacket from the table where he had thrown it earlier. "Alright. I'll see you later then." She replied grabbing her purse and car keys giving Sasuke a quick kiss before waving Naruto goodbye and leaving.

"Remind me not to ever tell you to make up a lie again." Sasuke hissed at Naruto after he heard Sakura's radio blast away in her car. "I didn't know what else to make up! If you don't want me to help then I won't!" Naruto huffed slumping down on the couch. Sasuke sighed throwing his jacket on the table again. "How are we going to plan this shit without her knowing?" Sasuke asked after 2 minutes of them glaring at each other.

"Okay so here's what I'm thinking…"

**O: This came out pretty good I think. It being that I just went with what my brain thought of. :D **

**But my opinion doesn't matter. But yours does! How about a review? Please and thank you!**

**P.s: I'm going to be updating pretty soon I think since I got my phone took away and wont be getting it back soon. e_e *sigh* So yeah. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'mmmmm Back! It wasn't updated very soon but that's because my teachers decided to be A-holes and give me homework, projects, and other crap that I didn't really have a choice on not doing. I'll stop nagging and go back to the story now. (: **

"It's crooked Dobe. You haven't done anything right this whole time!" The dark haired boy sighed heavily and scratched his head leaning on the wall. "Sasuke shut the hell up and go get the damn cupcakes out of the oven." Naruto muffled holding some tape on his lips. Said guy, mumbled colorful words pulling the oven door open and grabbing the cupcake sheet out setting it on the counter.

Both guys ran around the house adding more decorations around the house and attempting to fix some food before the guest came. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 'Sakura' it said.

"Hello?"

"Hey… Are you on your way yet?"

"Hn… Are you done packing?" Her voice sounded so sweet through the phone. If Sasuke didn't know her; she could have fooled him. "Yeah. Do I need anything besides clothes and personal stuff?" She asked obviously on speaker. "Your furniture is probably going to have to be stored away somewhere… but I don't know what you need. That's for you to know and me to not care about" Sasuke replied glancing at Naruto making sure he wasn't making his house look tacky.

"Um Then I guess I'm ready." Sakura replied ignoring his last comment. "I'll pick you up in 10" Sasuke replied. "Mmkay. Love you!" "Me too" Sasuke mumbled hanging up grabbing his keys. "I'm getting Sakura, when I get back, I don't wanna see you here." Sasuke ordered closing the door behind him.

"It's about time! Five minutes to you must be half an hour." Sakura mumbled when Sasuke opened the door. "Lots of traffic…" He lied staring at her bangs. He hesitated at the door thinking for a second before removing the bangs from her face. "Sasuke, leave my hair alone" Sakura scoffed wrapping her arms around herself. "No Sakura. I hate it when you try and get your bangs to cover your face." Sasuke replied coming inside kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Sasuke… Let's just go." Sakura sighed grabbing one of the 8 suitcases filled with just clothes. Sasuke rolled his eyes hating it when she tried changing the subject when he wanted to help her out. "We'll talk later on tonight though." Sasuke warned picking three suitcases up bending down for a fourth. Sakura tried ignoring what she had heard her boyfriend say last putting the suitcase in the trunk of her car.

After going up and down the stairs everything was finally put into both of their cars and they were ready to go. "Let me use the bathroom real quick" Sasuke said quickly going into the bathroom dialing Naruto's number. "Hello?" "Ready?" "Yeah everything's set." "We're on our way." He hung up flushing the toilet so Sakura wasn't suspicious about anything. He washed his hands and came out looking like any other day. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently hurrying him up in a way. They got in the car and Sasuke sped off into the loud street…

"Stay in the car… I think someone's in the house." Sasuke whispered when they got to his garage. Sakura nodded and watched her boyfriend as he got out the car and half ran to his door.

Said guy opened the door and grinned, It didn't look that bad…. He closed the door and ran back to Sakura and told her everything was fine. They both walked in holding hands and the moment Sakura opened the door all she could do was look at the fully decorated living room in awe. Said girl leaped up and down in excitement. Sakura turned to Sasuke who just smirked and grabbed her waist lightly. "Happy valentine's day, love" He whispered in her ear. "This is just the first part of it" He continued. Sakura blushed deeply at the thought of this and then smirked.

Naruto and Sasuke had worked hard for this. There were candles lit around the perimeter of the living room, some roses for Sakura, and the sweet smell of freshly baked cupcakes and fancy expensive food that needs no name… (Couldn't think of something o_o…) "Sasuke… Who helped you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at her for a couple of minutes. "No one" He replied. "Lies." She replied staring at him. "Fine, Naruto did. But that doesn't matter right now. How about we enjoy the meal?" He asked nodding towards the food on the table. "Alright" Sakura replied smiling.

After a delicious meal and a bit of talking, not much from Sasuke, They sat down on the huge balcony and stared out at the moon. Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and looked at Sasuke's face. Said guy, realizing this, looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Thank you" She replied laying her head on his shoulder lightly. "No Problem" He replied once again removing her bangs away from her face. Sakura moved away bringing her knees down.

"Sakura, when I look at you, I want to actually see your eyes. Not strands of hair. Let me see your face as a whole. "She sighed and looked at him. "What's there to see? An ugly girl with a big forehead? You see enough of that. "She hissed getting up.

Sasuke grabbed her arm before she could go inside and stood up in front of her. He kissed her passionately and picked her up pushing her into the wall lightly. She struggled to push away but gave in after a while. He smirked slipped his tongue inside her mouth as she moaned lightly. "No one here is ugly Sakura. And no one is perfect either. If I'm sitting here trying not to rip all of your clothes … then you know I love you more than I have ever loved anyone ever before. " Sakura panted lightly after kissing for like 3 minutes.

"How about we go to _our _room?"


End file.
